


iStop being insecure

by arnoldmcguire335



Category: iCarly
Genre: Breast Play, Breastfeeding, F/M, First Time, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335
Summary: Carly feels so incomplete because she's flat-chested. Freddie feels her pain after hearing her dilemma. When he breaks her insecurity in a way he never did before, she feels "Adored." inspired by the Miranda Cosgrove song "Adored".





	iStop being insecure

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do a new oneshot based on Carly's flat-chestedness. Carly feels she's not as busty as Sam is but it's Freddie who's going to break her out of that insecurity.
> 
> Hope you love it and review!

For Carly Shay, she was a late bloomer. As she grew, her breast size increased as slow as a snail. But for Sam, she grew as fast as a sports car's speed. She can remember every joke she gets.

Sam told her about asking her helping bra. Sam asks her to stuff breast enhancers on her dress. Freddie knows she's getting curvier every day.

However, she is getting hopeless more and more. Maybe the reason why she gets dumped every time she had a boyfriend is because she was "flat" (the exception being Freddie).

As she comes to her automated mirror that night, she looked at herself. She then unbuttons and takes her shirt and bra off and feels her small under developed tits. They were the size of at least 2 to 3 stacked pancakes. As she squeezes them she then said, "I feel ashamed of myself. I felt so insecure. I'm not as confident as I thought I was. If only my tits were so perfect…"

She then sighed because they can never get as big as Sam's. Then a knock at the door broke her silence.

"Carly! You there? It's me, Freddie."

Carly snapped back at reality and said, "Wait Freddie! I'm coming!" she immediately got up and put her bra and shirt back on and immediately opened the door. "Hi Freddie. Is there anything you wish to talk about?"

"Mind if I come in first?"

"Sure why not."

As they got in Freddie sat on one of the chairs and asked her, "Well I was going to ask about what we should do on the next iCarly."

"I don't know. Maybe we should…"

Then a tear came out of her eye. Freddie noticed it.

"Carly… are you OK?"

"Yeah, it's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing if you're crying for no reason."

"No really it's nothing."

"Carly-"

She knew Freddie would tell if something was wrong with her. "Freddie, OK, I'll let you listen to my sorrow."

"You don't need to. I heard it. You're insecure of yourself because you have smaller breasts."

"How did you know about it?"

"I was just about to knock at your door but I heard what you said. I know it hurts when you don't 'got it' but deep inside, you still have the inside beauty no one can take away from you- true beauty in the heart."

"I know Freddie. But sometimes it feels that everyone loves me for a temporary time. Yes I may be appealing, but I felt it'll be better if I had Sam's cup size for a change."

"You don't need to say that Carly. There's one boy who will love you forever for what you are. And it's that boy who is satisfied with your flat chest."

"Freddie… you mean…"

"It's me Carly. I love you because you're you. You don't need a big chest to have someone love you. You've got me, because I'll never make you insecure."

"Freddie… you just made me happy. You threw away my insecurity of my breasts. Maybe after all, you're indeed not bacon."

Before she can continue on, he kissed her the sweetest kiss he can give to her. It was much more sweeter than their 7 first kisses. Then he broke off and said, "You don't need to remind me about it. After all, I loved you so much."

"Touch me Freddie."

She took his hand and placed it in her small breasts and he held them, squeezed them and even fingered with them. His magical touch made Carly crave more of it.

She then had Freddie lying in her bed and unbuttoning her shirt and it revealed a pink bra. Her breasts heaving made Freddie drool and he knew it was something he'd like to do for a long time.

"Touch me Freddie. It's OK."

He reached out for her bra-covered breasts and resumed what he was doing by fondling, mashing and squeezing them the way he knew best. She moaned because of the sensitive touch that Freddie was giving her. After all, her small breasts immediately responded to Freddie's magical touch, causing her to moan. And because it was cold, the touches became more sensitive because her nipples hardened.

Upon feeling it, Carly came more closer to Freddie and said, "I feel more confident. Rub my bra against my nipples."

"No problem Carls."

As he rubbed the bra fabric on Carly's nipples, she became more aroused, and her moans were like the sweetest sound Freddie could her, mainly because of her voice. Finally Carly can't take it anymore and she unhooked her front-hooked bra and told Freddie, "You like the view?"

"Yeah."

"Freddie, suck my breasts. Please, for me. It's alright."

She then fell in Freddie, her tits falling perfectly in Freddie's mouth. He kissed, twisted, sucked and even bit in them. She kept moaning in harmony as Freddie is loving the sweet taste of her nipples and her moaning voice.

As soon as it was all over, she fell next to Freddie and said, "Thanks Freddie. You made me feel complete."

As he held on to her swollen and now pinkish-red breasts (due to Freddie fondling and sucking them), Freddie said, "You don't need to thank me, I did it because I love you."

"You're indeed cukey. Now I feel like deep inside, I'm now a C cup."

"Indeed you are."

As their eyes closed, Carly brought him closer to her chest and had him latch on them for the rest of the night. After all, for Freddie, she's not flat.

She was just right.


End file.
